fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sekret Tablicy
Sekret Tablicy jest bezpośrednią kontynuacją opowiadań Szukając Wsparcia i Odwet. Przed przeczytaniem wskazane jest zapoznanie się z poprzednimi częściami. 335px| Autor Vezok999 Część 1 - Florex! Florex! - wykrzykiwał Tifren szukający Toa Roślinności. Centralna Wioska kipiła wprost życiem. Od wielkiej walki minęło zaledwie parę godzin , a słońce ciągle znajdowało się wysoko nad horyzontem.- Florex! "Dawniej wystarczyło jedynie rozglądnąć się po okolicy, a pierwszy napotkany, który odstawał na Bio od tłumu był szukanym Toa. A teraz? Wszędzie walają się Wiatrowcy... i Mata Nui wie, kto jeszcze." Fakt, ulice stolicy były przepełnione. Sprowadzeni z innych wiosek do pracy przy twierdzy Matoranie, najemnicy z Wiatru Północy oraz różni inni przybysze nie ułatwiali poszukiwania jednostki. Rzucić okiem na prawo- Matoranie naprawiają uszkodzony magazyn, na lewo- Ziku opatruje rany potrzebującym pomocy. Toa Ognia z Ramun miał nie lada problem ze znalezieniem lidera. Ku jego szczęściu, po kwadransie błąkania się wśród tłumu stanął twarzą w twarz z Troggiem - W końcu ktoś, kogo znam! Gdzie jest Florex, muszę się z nim spotkać - Taaa, też się cieszę, że przeżyłeś walkę. Florex? Widziałem go gdzieś ostatnio, ale gdzie to było? Daj mi chwilkę... - Szybciej, nie mam całego dnia - Spokojnie... zdaje mi się, że był gdzieś na uboczu z Turagą... Idź sprawdzić okolice twierdzy, a powinieneś go znaleźć. - Dzięki!- bez dłuższych pożegnań Tifren rozstał się z Toa Kamienia. Znowu musiał biegać po wiosce, ale teraz przynajmniej miał jakiś cel. ---- Parę godzin wcześniej, tuż po zakończeniu walk - No proszę, nasz Daro stał się Toa! Widziałem cię w walce, naprawdę widać, że trenowałeś. Nie chcę ubliżać twoim towarzyszom, szczególnie temu szaremu... -Heran- wtrącił się młody Toa - Tak, właśnie on. Też jest niezły. Ale co do niektórych, to musisz im co nieco pokazać. Jeżeli chcecie, to zawsze możecie przyjść do mnie. No ale jak na takich młodzików, to pokazaliście klasę, nie ma co! Dobrze, że przyszliście... ale właściwie, to co wy tu robicie? I jak staliście się Toa?.... ---- "Zawsze działa... Puścić im płomienną kulkę w powietrze, a od razu o przejście łatwiej. Ale co ja się tak cieszę, w końcu Florexa tu ciągle nie ma! Zaufaj Troggowi a skończysz głębiej pod ziemią, niż sięgają lureańskie kopalnie. Oj, ja już zadbam, żeby on dzisiaj nocy nie przespał. A teraz wracamy do szukania... Następnym razem każę Prastowi samemu pobawić się w kuriera "-Florex! Gdzie ty do licha jesteś?- "Zedrę tu sobie całe gardło, mam to murowane..." ---- Kiedy Tifren przeszukiwał Centralną Wioskę w nadziei zobaczenia się z zielono-opancerzonym Toa, inni byli pogrążeni w swoich zajęciach. Jedną z takich osób był chociażby Gravits. Ten Toa Grawitacji na swoje barki wziął uprzątnięcie wszystkich ciał z okolic miasta. Inni jedynie poprzerzucali truchła pozbawionych życia Skakdi tak, aby nie zawadzali.... jednak moralność tego Toa nie pozwalała mu tak zostawić ciał, więc wizja wielu godzin pracy w roli grabarza stała teraz przed jego oczyma... Inną postacią godną uwagi był Trogg. Reszta członków Toa Półksiężyca już dawno zauważyła, że do stereotypowego modelu Toa jest mu daleko. Ta jego cecha przejawiła się także po skończeniu walk. Zaraz kiedy tylko sytuacja mu na to pozwoliła, zatroskany właściciel Kronoxa podbiegł do swojego wiernego towarzysza i zaprowadził go do Matoran-łowców, którzy wiedzieli, jak się nim zająć. Kiedy to zrobił, nie miał w zasadzie już nic do roboty. Typowe zajęcia pobitewne, jak uprzątanie pola walki czy pomaganie rannym omijał szerokim łukiem- "To nie dla mnie, ja tam tylko zaszkodzę". Przez jakiś czas Trogg rozglądał się po wiosce, uważnie przyglądając się wszystkiemu i wszystkim. W tym czasie wpadł też na Tifrena. Ale ile można to robić? Jego niespokojna dusza nie tolerowała nudy... dlatego też już po paru godzinach Toa z Góry Strachu wyszedł w głąb dżungli. Innym za powód podawał nudę i chęć zabawienia się. I każdy mu wierzył, ponieważ właśnie taką miał reputację. Jednak mówiąc to kłamał, a jego celem nie była wcale dżungla, lecz Północna Wioska... oraz Toa, który się w niej znajdował ---- "Zrobić pożar- wtedy na pewno przyjdzie... Ale zanim on tu dojdzie, to inni Toa już zdążą to ugasić... i dać mi po twarzy... Nie, tak sie nie da... No ale gdzie on się do cholery szwęda? Ile razy można jeszcze chodzić tymi samymi uliczkami? Kiedy go znajdę, to chyba strzelę mu w twarz..." ---- Sytuacja w Zachodniej Wiosce tego dnia była niezwykła... czyli nie odstawała w niczym od innych części wyspy. Wioska miała być początkowo jedynie odizolowana od reszty i odbita na końcu, jako ostatnia. Zapewne by się tak stało, gdyby nie to, że planów Florexa nie otrzymali Baranger i jego towarzysze. Toa z Szaga-Nui zaatakowali zaskoczoną wioskę i bez większych problemów odbili ją z rąk okupantów. Teraz piątka bohaterów zajęta była pracą w wiosce. Pierwsi wysłańcy zaczęli krążyć po wyspie tuż po wygranej walce i to od nich dowiedzieli się o sytuacji w innych miejscach. Zachodnia wioska była dla Siewców kopalnią i na tym jej rola się kończyła. Jej mieszkańcy potrzebowali przede wszystkim odpoczynku po nieludzkim wysiłku. Wszelkimi potrzebnymi pracami zajmowali się zatem Korsil, Frechmel i Baranger, który jednocześnie nadzorował działanie innych. Moazyl w czasie walki stracił przytomność i nie nadawał się do żadnego wysiłku. Z Fongerem za to była trochę inna sytuacja. W przeciwieństwie do Moazyla mógł pomagać, ale nie szlo mu to na rękę. Poprosił on swojego lidera o to, czy może spróbować skontaktować się z Florexem. Toa Grawitacji nie miał w zasadzie żadnego wyboru- zgadzając się oszczędzał sobie na cennym dla niego czasie, a nie pozwalając na to przyjacielowi ryzykował z nim stosunki, co było zresztą jedyną róznicą, bo niesforny towarzysz i tak postawiłby na swoim. Dlatego też już wkrótce Toa Ognia z Szaga-Nui był już w drodze do centralnej wioski. ---- Centralna Wioska była pogrążona w chaosie. Niewiarygodny tłum Matoran i Toa uwijał się w nawale swoich spraw. Nikt nawet nie próbował zapanować nad mieszkańcami. Wśród tych, którzy mogli by zacząć wydawać rozkazy, ale tego nie robili był Turaga Druey. Czcigodny Sedin to osoba flegmatyczna, spokojna i opanowana. Zaraz po tym, jak krew ostatniego najeźdźcy wsiąknęła w ziemię, Druey w towarzystwie Florexa zniknęli oczom gawiedzi. Wspólnie udali się na odludzie, na pobocze wioski, gdzie długo ze sobą rozmawiali. Rozmowa ta w dużej części była opowieścią Florexa, jak uciekł atakowi i zorganizował armię, lecz nie brakowało też w niej także aspektów takich jak finansowe odwdzięczenie się Tarentowi czy rozważań "co dalej?". Dwoje Sedińczyków rozmawiało by pewnie jeszcze do następnego poranka, gdyby nie to, że na dwie godziny przed zachodem słońca znalazł ich doprowadzony na granice wytrzymałości Tifren. Początkowo kipiał ze złości, ale na widok Turagi jego emocje opadły. - W końcu cię znalazłem! Trzeba się jeszcze było w dżungli na drzewie schować... Prast potrzebuje cię na wybrzeżu, pyta się, co zrobić z jeńcami. - Wybacz Turago- powiedział Florex podnosząc się z zwalonego palmowego pnia i podchodząc bliżej do Toa Ognia. - Ilu ich jest? - Dwa razy więcej niż Trogg umie zliczyć - Czyli ile? - Sam choć zobaczyć - Teraz? Nie mam czasu, nie mogę. Powiedz mu, żeby zabrali ich na Moron, potem przekażemy ich Zakonowi Mata Nui. - Dobra... gotowe Wyraz twarzy Florexa mówił sam za siebie - Łaziłem za tobą po wiosce dobre parę godzin, ileż tak można? W kółko po tych samych uliczkach- szlak trafi każdego. W końcu nie wytrzymałem i pożyczyłem od jakiegoś wiatrowca Suletu którą nadałem do Prasta wiadomość... Wiedziałem, że zabić ich nie pozwolisz i wyślesz ich do jedynego więzienia na archipelagu... czyli na Moron. No to skoro sprawa z nimi skończona, to wreszcie mogę zająć się własnymi robotami. W tym momencie do rozmowy włączył się biernie dotąd słuchający Druey. - A co powiedziałbyś na małą pogawędkę z nami? Chyba nigdzie ci się bardzo nie śpieszy, prawda? Proszę, usiądź! Na tą propozycje Tifren nie mógł wręcz odmówić. Nie minęło jednak dużo czasu po tym, jak Tifren spoczął na kłodzie, kiedy do trójki rozmówców podbiegł Toa Lodu Trost. - Jest coś, co musicie zobaczyć... chodźcie! Część 2 - Dokąd ty nas właściwie wleczesz?- Zapytał po dłuższej chwili milczenia Tifren - Do jaskini na północ od wioski. Pospieszmy się, słońce dla nas wyjątku nie zrobi. - Wiesz przyjacielu, liczyłem na bardziej wyczerpującą odpowiedź. - Eh... Niech ci będzie. Po odbiciu wioski razem z Akirinem sprawdzaliśmy mury. Trzeba przyznać, że Siewcy odwalili kawał dobrej roboty... - ... rękami Matoran - wciął się Florex. Kontynuuj - W zasadzie zdążyli umocnić się ze wszystkich stron... poza częścią północno-wschodnią. Byli tak przygotowani, że wzbudziło to w nas zdziwienie. Rozejrzeliśmy się po okolicy i już wkrótce natknęliśmy się na pole kamiennych monolitów. I jaskinię. Wygląda na wykutą własnoręcznie w litej skale. Przed wejściem leżała skruszona skalna płyta i zwalony monolit. Obstawiam, że to sprawka Siewców. Sprawdziliśmy, co jest w środku. Idąc przez długi korytarz pokryty hieroglifami dotarliśmy w końcu do komory. Była tam zmiażdżona kamienna skrzynia, pełno kurzu i jeszcze więcej zapisków. A przynajmniej tak nam się wydawało, dopóki Akirin nie potknął się o wystającą skałę i nie wpadł na jedną ze ścian - Kolejna dziura?- zapytał Tifren - Nie, tym razem nie. Kiedy wpadł na ścianę, starł z niej pył, hieroglify i cienką warstwę piaskowca... Ukazała się nam wysoka na 1 Bio wnęka. Delikatna co prawda, ale wnęka. Chociaż ciarki chodziły po mnie od samego początku i miałem ochotę wyjść, to wyrwałem jeden z nielicznych kamieni świetlnych ze ściany i przystawiłem do naszego znaleziska. Widniał tam symbol, którego zrobiłem odbicie w lodzie, po czym Akirin wybił dziurę... - Na Mata Nui! Zniszczyliście taki zabytek? - Przepraszam Turago, ale to było pod wpływem chwili.. W każdym razie, w po wybiciu tej ściany ukazała się nam elipsowata komora. A w niej to, co właśnie chcę wam pokazać. Przyśpieszmy kroku Kiedy niebo zabarwiło się czerwienią zachodzącego słońca, grupa była już na miejscu. Wzgórza dookoła, monolitowa polana i jaskinia... Wszystko to razem dawało iście pocztówkowy efekt. Na miejscu ciągle czekał Toa Lodu Akirin. - W końcu jesteście! Trost, zbadałem okolicę- paręnaście Bio dalej ciągną się pazurzaste ślady. Myślisz, ze to mogło czyhać w jaskini? - Jak to czekać w jaskini? - Zapytał lekko zdziwiony Florex - Pozwól, że ci to wyjaśnię- odpowiedział Trost. - To jedyny odcinek murów, którego przerwano budowę. Wiemy, że budowę podzielono na regiony i każdy miał swoich robotników. Chyba nikt się nawzajem nie sprawdzał. A tu ciągle walają się narzędzia i materiały do budowy. Wszystko jakby zamarło po otworzeniu jaskini. Myślimy, że mogło byś tam uwięzione jakieś potężne stworzenie, może Rahi... ---- 'Północna Wioska "Jak ja nie lubię dżungli... wszędzie trawska i chwasty, nic nie widać"- powiedział Trogg, po czym rozchylił gęsto rosnące liście Koe. W tym momencie, dżunglę miał już za plecami a od wioski dzieliło go tylko paręnaście kroków. "No i jeszcze to robactwo... Na Górze Strachu może i nie ma lasów czy gleb, ale nie musisz się obawiać, że głaz, na którym postawisz stopę okaże się mieć sześć nóg i parę żuwaczek. Dobra, jest wioska, będzie i Metarion. Trzeba się jeszcze tylko przedrzeć przez te chwasty... a może raczej powinienem mówić zacne rośliny? Trzeba się będzie odzwyczaić od nazywania rzeczy, a przynajmniej chwastów, tfu roślin po imieniu- tak to jest, jak Toa Zieleni jest liderem. Ale z drugiej strony skoro ja nim nie mogę być, to już lepiej, żeby był nim on, niż kto inny.Przynajmniej bić się umie. Dobra, kij z tym, za moment będzie tu ciemno jak w chacie górnika z Góry Strachu, a tu trzeba wrócić jeszcze do Centralnej Wioski dzisiaj. No to gdzie by tu szukać staruszka? Hymm... za dużo tam Toa, żeby te dymy pochodził z pożaru, a znając naszego Iron Man'a to pewnie już rozpalił w swoim piecu. No to w drogę!" ---- - Czekaj... - odezwał się po chwili milczenia Florex. - W jaskini nie było prawie nic, więc jeżeli coś by tam miało czyhać, to już dawno zdechłoby z braku powietrza czy wody. W środku znaleźliście roztrzaskaną skrzynię, tak? Może po prostu robotnicy natknęli się na grotę, a kiedy w środku odkryli skarb czy cenny przedmiot, to go skradli i uciekli? - Niekoniecznie musiało zdechnąć. Mało to znamy sposobów, żeby przetrwać przez długi czas na przykład hibernując? Świat ma ciągle więcej tajemnic, niż Anronin kolorów w pancerzu. Mogła tam byś też maszyna. Z drugiej strony, twoja wersja tez wydaje się być możliwa. - odpowiedział Akirin - Do dzisiaj trudno w okolicy znaleźć cokolwiek mechanicznego, więc wieki temu tym bardziej.- dołączył do rozmowy Tifren, po czym jego wypowiedź uzupełnił Florex - Dokładnie. A hibernacja? W sumie i możliwe, ale widzicie tu jakiekolwiek ślady walki czy plamy krwi? Ale mimo wszystko, zagrożenia nie można lekceważyć. Zaprowadzisz nas do tych śladów? - Już się robi Akirn nie tracił czasu i razem z Trostem bezzwłocznie zaprowadził resztę za pobliskie wzgórze, tam, gdzie ówcześnie natchnął się na tropy. Odciski ciągle widniały odbite w glebie i od ostatniego razu nic się nie zmieniło. Kiedy grupka doszła na miejsce, Florex od razu zaczął badać wzrokiem ślady. - Tak jak myślałem. To nic niezwykłego. W okolicy Centralnej Wioski ciągle grasują Niedźwiedzie Pyłowe. Jestem pewien, że to właśnie ich ślady. Widzicie, że brakuje środkowego pazura? Może to was zmyliło... stawiam moje ostrze, że szedł tędy Garon- dominujący Rahi w okolicy. - Pamiętaj, jakiej wagi to sprawa Florexie. Jesteś pewien? - zapytał zamyślony Druey - Tak pewien jak to, że Trogg jeszcze dzisiaj zdąży kogoś zdenerwować - Skoro tak, to wierzę Ci. Chodźmy zatem sprawdzić tę jaskinię, zaraz się ściemni a wieczorem muszę być w wiosce. - po tych słowach Turaga zaczął kroczyć przed siebie a za nim ruszyli Toa. - Ciekawi mnie tylko, co takiego mogło być w tej skrzyni... - odezwał się długo milczący Trost - Bo ja wiem? Kanohi? Kruszec? Broń? Pewnie coś, co warte jest podrzynania gardzieli. - odpowiedział Akirin, po czym dodał. - W końcu to wy jesteście miejscowi i się lepiej na tym powinniście znać. - Znacie moi drodzy legendę o Włóczni Muroima? - powiedział po chwili rozmyślania Turaga Sedin - Coś o tym słyszałem. O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, miała to być broń legendarnego Muroima, bohatera Archipelagu sprzed stuleci. - Tak Troscie, a dokładniej sam jej grot. - Grot z jakiegoś kryształu, tyle pamiętam. Ale to jest Sedińska legenda, na Tarencie mało znana. Z tego co wiem, to Florex jest w tych sprawach encyklopedią. To czego ty chłopie milczysz? - mówiąc to Toa Lodu zaczął wodzić wzrokiem za Toa Zieleni- bezskutecznie. - Florex! Gdzie on jest? - w tym momencie cała czwórka spostrzegła, ze brakuje wśród nich lidera Toa Półksiężyca. Zamęt i zmieszanie nie trwało jednak długo, bo czujne oko Akirina wypatrzyło pomarańczową Pakari wśród zarośli dobre parę Bio w tyle. Wzrok obu wojowników pokrył się ze sobą, ale zanim Toa z Wiatru Północy zdążył zareagować z liści Koe dobiegły wołające krzyki Florexa - Chodźcie tutaj! Mam wam coś do pokazania! - Grupa od razu pobiegła w stronę gąszczy... ---- Trogg był już w wiosce. Życie powoli wracało tu do norm. Jedni Matoranie targali świeżo ścięte, ciągle pachnące zielenią bambusy w te i wewte, drudzy używali dostarczonych materiałów do szybkich napraw. Byli i tacy, którzy przeszukiwali chaty zabrane przez Skakdi i rozdzielali znalezione w nich fanty między mieszkańców wioski. Od końca walk minęło parę godzin, ale mimo to co jakiś czas niesiono na noszach zranionych w powstaniu Matoran. Toa Kamienia podążając zakurzonymi, kamienistymi ulicami do dymiącej chaty co chwila musiał usuwać się z drogi robotnikom czy nawet szarżującemu przez wioskę Szponiastemu Wężowi... Niektórzy mieszkańcy wracali jednak do normalności szybciej niż inni. Dobrym przykładem jest Le-Matoranin, który stojąc na skrzyżowaniu wykrzykiwał na ile mu gardziel pozwalała i próbował sprzedawać swoje zioła i inne dary lasów. Zajął też przez chwilę Trogga, ale po bezprecedensowym spławieniu zostawił przybysza i wrócił na swój krawężnik. Co prawda leżące na boku ciała Skakdi powodowały mieszane uczucia, ale wioska generalnie emanowała dobrą energią i miło było przechadzać się jej uliczkami. W końcu po długiej podróży Trogg stanął przed wejściem o starej kuźni. Trzeszczące deski, które ułożono przed drzwiami ugięły się pod ciężarem Toa wydając przy okazji charakterystyczny dźwięk. Toa z Góry Strachu podszedł do prowizorycznie zaczepionych drzwi kuźni. Kiedy tylko je uchylił, poczuł powiew ciepła na całym ciele. W środku było duszno i czuć było zapach rozgrzanej stali. Żar bijący od rozpalonego pieca nagrzewał całe pomieszczenie i oblewał Metariona siódmymi potami. Ten jednak tylko przecierał co jakiś czas mokre czoło i kul dalej.. Kowal pracował w skupieniu i pełnym zaangażowaniu, jednak na jego twarzy było widać lekki uśmiech i widoczne zadowolenie. Pochłonięty uderzaniem raz po razie w rozgrzany metal Toa Żelaza nie zauważył przybycia Trogga. Ten zanim się odezwał, przyglądał się przez chwilę jemu i jego pracowni. Pomieszczenie jak na Sedińskie sztandary było duże. Murowane ściany z drewnianymi elementami były zastawione w każdym miejscu. Tam, gdzie stał piec ściany były bardziej zaciemnione od dymu niż w reszcie kuźni. Cały dym, który nie osadził się na ścianach wylatywał przez spory otwór w dachu. Nie brakowało też typowych atrybutów kowala jak szczypce i młoty pozawieszane na ścianach. W kątach pomieszczenia, powkładane do drewnianych koszy załadowanych po brzegi znajdowały się sztylety i groty włóczni. Kowal miał właśnie zanurzyć świeżo wykutą klingę miecza w korycie z zimną wodą, kiedy zauważył obecność gościa - Jak tam praca? -zagadał Toa Kamienia z założonymi na siebie rękoma. - Trogg? Co ty tu robisz? I co ci się stało? Toa Kamienia popatrzył po sobie, strzepał trochę pyłu z prawego naramiennika i odezwał się udając że nie wie o co chodzi. - Jak to co? Wszystko jest jak trzeba, tylko parę rysek po walce doszło - Parę rysek? Tego przecież pancerzem nie można nazwać! Naprawdę gratuluję, nie wiem jak można pozbyć się całej zbroi z nóg w walce nie łamiąc ich. A to? Widzę wszystkie twoje lewe żebra i połowę prawych. Na piersi też wystarczy raz stuknąć młotem żeby to się skruszyło do reszty. Mówisz, że parę rysek? Ja pierwszy raz widzę Toa w zbroi, który może podrapać się po... I czego się tak cieszysz? Toa ma wyglądać dostojnie, godnie, jak prawdziwy bohater, a nie jakby właśnie skończył obściskiwać bryłę węgla!. Nie, tak cie stąd nie wypuszczę. Siadaj, potrzeba ci nowego pancerza. - Nie, ja z tobą nie mogę... wszyscy za parę godzin będą się bawić i świętować co nie miara, a ty cały ten czas chcesz spędzić ładując w kowadło? Właśnie po to przyszedłem, żeby cię z tąd zabrać. - Nie doceniasz mnie, za parę godzin będziesz już paradować no wiosce w nowym i błyszczącym pancerzu. Mam tu trochę gotowych części, resztę się dorobi. - Pracocholik... - Bądź cicho i siadaj. Im wcześniej zaczniemy, tym szybciej skończymy! - powiedział Metarion ochoczym głosem i zaczął przygotowywać materiały - Ehh... ---- - Skakdi... teraz już wiemy co się stało z robotnikami. Patrzyłem, nic ciekawego tu nie ma, tylko oni i garść narzędzi. To jest pewne- oni artefaktu nie mają - powiedział Florex badając wzrokiem stertę ciał Siewców. - A przynajmniej teraz nie mają. Co to mogło być, że pozabijali się o to nawzajem? - zapytał lekko zmieszany Tifren - Racja, oni prędzej by się powyrzynali niż podzielili skarbem, ale to nie oni- powiedział Florex - Skąd wiesz? Wyspę okupowali Skakdi, Toa tu nie ma, poza tym wasi by się do czegoś takiego nie dopuścili- powiedział Akirin, którego poparł po chwili Tifren - A Rahi nie powrzucało by ciał w krzaki... To musieli być oni - A czy posądzacie byle robotników, żeby jednym strzałem z łuku zabijali?- zanim ktokolwiek odpowiedział Toa Roślinności pchnął leżące u góry ciało, które stoczyło się i odsłoniło Skakdi Elektryczności przebitego an wylot strzałą z grotem z kła Rahi. - Ilu znacie łuczników używających takich strzał? - Anarcher? - Wszystko na to wskazuje- powiedział pełnym mądrości głosem Druey. - Ale... popatrzcie sami. Wprawdzie on jest genialnym łucznikiem, ale nawet on nie wystrzelałby dziesiątki Skakdi, którzy rozbiegli by się ze swoją cenną zdobyczą. Poza tym, tu widać ślady walki (w tym momencie wskazał palcem na wpół spaloną koronę palmy rosnącą niedaleko). - Czyli albo bronili skarbu razem, albo jednak uciekli. Jeżeli to pierwsze, to wasz ukochany strzelec go teraz ma... - Nie, jemu nikt by nie dał rady uciec. I wątpię, żeby skradł skarb, raczej zostawiłby go na szczycie stosu ciał, aby zwiększyć swoją propagandę. - Skoro taki jesteś pewien Florexie, to gdzie twoim zdaniem jest zawartość skrzyni? Chyba przeceniasz tego łucznika... - Zawartość?...Sam już nie wiem... - Dość tego, nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Chodźmy już do tej groty Toa posłuchał starszego Sedin i ruszyli razem z nim do wspomnianego miejsca. Słońce ciągle świeciło nad zieloną dżunglą, jednak powoli zmierzało za horyzont. Zanim jednak się tam znalazło, cała piątka przeszła nad złamaną kamienną płytą strzegącą wejścia do jaskini i zmierzyła w jej głębie. Idąc długim korytarzem przyglądali się licznym starożytnym hieroglifom wyrytym na ścianach. Szczególne zainteresowanie wzbudzały u Drueya, który do każdego podchodził z osobna i bezskutecznie próbował przeczytać. W końcu wszyscy znaleźli się w pierwszej komorze. Dalej poszedł sam Akirin, który podniósł z ziemi wyłupany kamień świetlny i wszedł z nim do następnego, dużo mniejszego pomieszczenia. Po parunastu sekundach z otwory wyłoniła się jego twarz i co ważniejsze- ramiona, w których trzymał figurkę... - Na Mata Nui... - rozległ się w jaskini szept Florexa, którego echo słychać było jeszcze przez chwilę w tej wielkiej ciszy. Kiedy Florex zaniemówił, Tifren i Trost złapali podupadającego Drueya. - Turago... nic ci nie jest? - Nie, już nic... na chwilę tylko zasłabłem. Mam już swoje lata. -Proszę, podajcie mi tą figurkę. Ah... ciekawe... z tyłu są te same znaki, co na ścianach. Co ja bym teraz dał za Kanohi Rau... - W Północnej wiosce jest Ceeria, ona nam z tym pomoże - Wspaniale. Przypatrzcie się temu tylko... z czego to jest wykonane? I jak starożytni osiągnęli taki wspaniały efekt? To zawsze mnie będzie intrygowało... Ale przede wszystkim, co to przedstawia? Wiecie co? Najlepiej zostawmy to miejsce nienaruszone. Rada Turaga musi to zobaczyć. Musimy tylko przez te parę dni zapewnić temu miejsce ochronę. Ale to nie pora na takie rozmyślania. Teraz powinniśmy się bawić i świętować zwycięstwo. Dalej, chodźmy do wioski i uczcijmy ten dzień oraz oddajmy hołd poległym. Jutro zajmiemy się sekretami przeszłości. Cześć 3 Plik:Town_Sylvan_theme.ogg Kiedy na Centralna Wioskę padały ostatnie tego dnia promienie czerwono-pomarańczowego, majestatycznie zachodzącego słońca, a większość mieszkańców całej wyspy zjawiła się w stolicy, na jeden sygnał Turagi wszystko się zaczęło. W jednym momencie, razem z rozchodzącym się wśród tłumu odgłosem uderzenia Laski Kamienia Świetlnego i rozbłyskiem jej światła Matoranie w całej wiosce zapalili starannie przygotowane wcześniej stosy. Ogień pochodni szybko zajął nasączone olejkiem sterty drewna i traw i wkrótce wielkie ogniska oświeciły cały pobliski teren. Bijące od nich światło padało m.in. na muzyków, rzucając długie cienie na kamieniste ulice. Matoranie wygrywali najlepiej znaną i im,i wszystkim z poza wyspy instrumentalną muzykę. Rytmiczne bębnienie tam-tamów i bębnów oraz fletowe popisy Sedińskich muzykantów uzupełniała cała gama dźwięków tamburynów czy marakasów. Przy żarze skwierczących ognisk nie brakowało bawiących się w najlepsze i świętujących zwycięstwo tancerzy. Wodząc wzrokiem nieco dalej trudno bylo przeoczyć obficie zastawionych stołów. Znaleźć tam można było niemalże wszystkie energodajne posiłki, jakie można pozyskać na Sedin. Zawartość blatów była wspólnym dziełem mieszkańców, gdzie każdy z własnej woli udzielał swoich zapasów. Tego wieczoru wychodzono z założenia, że dziś dzień jest dniem święta, radości z odzyskania wolności i nikt niczego nie żałował swoim braciom. Jednocześnie dawano, jak i czerpano z dobrodziejstw innych. Co oczywiste, nie zabrakło też uciechy fanom mocniejszych trunków. Z Gravitsem na czele, upojenia w alkoholu szukali zmęczeni ostatnimi zdarzeniami zarówno ciemiężeni Matoranie jak i bohaterscy wojownicy. Klimat wspaniałej muzyki dopełniały wszechobecne rozmowy. Wszędzie wesoło się śmiano, głośno rozprawiało i pito w najlepsze. Nawet wycięczeni wcześniej podróżami, teraz walką Toa i niewoleni robotnicy w przypływie pozytywnej energii zapominali o doświadczonych troskach i bólach. Oczywiście po wyzwoleńczych walkach nie każdy zdolny był do aktywnego udziału w zabawie. Wśród nich był i Moazyl, który sprowadzony do mieszkającego w Centralnej Wiosce Ziku przebywał w namiocie. Z założonym na poturbowaną głowę opatrunkiem siedział na skaju swojego łóżka. Ale tej nocy samotność mu nie doskwierała. Namioty medyków stały na obrzeżach wioski i odgłosy zabawy, cichsze i stłumione przez odległość docierały do niego i innych rannych. O Toa Ognia pamiętali przede wszystkim koledzy z jego drużyny. Razem z nim, w spokojnej atmosferze przebywali Baranger i Korsil, którzy na rozmowach i opowiadanych nawzajem historiach spędzili całą noc. W pewnym momencie Ziku, sprawujący pieczę nad wszystkimi potrzebującymi pomocy wyszedł z inicjatywą i poprosił grupę o pomoc. Baranger i jego towarzysze przywykli do udzielania pomocy przeganiając budzące grozę Rahi i ostrzem wymierzając sprawiedliwość. Ale teraz było inaczej. Ci Matoranie i Toa nie czuli zagrożenia, czuli smutek i rozczarowanie, że nie mogą być teraz z innymi. Ziku o ich potrzebach wiedział najlepiej. Znał się też na innych i tym razem jego intuicja także nie zawiodła. Baranger spisał się wzorowo. Jego opowieści o przygodach na Szaga-Nui czy relacje z walki o Zachodnią wioskę porwały zgromadzonych. "Taka mała rzecz, a cieszy"- słusznie zauważył Korsil. Toa Grawitacji nie był jedynym gawędziarzem tego wieczoru, a tak właściwie był tylko jednym z wielu. Na głównym placu w wiosce, gdzie skupienie Matoran było największe prym wiódł oczywiście Drawzer. Jak się okazało, Toa Ziemi potrafił snuć tak wciągające i wzbudzające emocje opowieści, że zgromadził wokół siebie pokaźną gromadę. Zasiadłszy na kłodzie przy ognisku, w padającym nań blasku wyglądał jeszcze bardziej imponująco niż na codzień. Mówił o walce na Sedin, jak do tego doszło i co Toa Półksiężyca przeszli, żeby osiągnąć swój cel. Warte pochwały było to, że mimo lekkiego podkoloryzowania nie skupiał się tylko na sobie i nikogo nie postawił w złym świetle. W jego towarzystwie dużo czasu spędzili Trost i Tifren, a także dziewiątka Toa Koros Noc tą przepełniały dobre emocje,których w dodatku zdarzały się obfite przypływy. Jeden z największych miał miejsce, kiedy z mroków północnej ścieżki wyłoniły się dwie sylwetki. Początkowo niezauwazeni wkroczyli w uliczki na uboczach, potem wkraczali w następne. Im bliżej centrum byli, tym więcej przyciągali wzroków Matorańskich. Jednego z nich, srebrno-opancerzonego Metariona wszyscy znali doskonale i nie o jego tu chodziło. Ramię w ramię z nim, dumnie wyprostowany ostentacyjnie kroczył Toa Kamienia. Bardziej spostrzegawczy zauważyli w nim Trogga, choć zmiany w nim były bardzo widoczne. W końcu dwoje Toa zostali dostrzeżeni przez resztę druzyny, której reakcje sporo się od siebie różniły. Stojący w blasku Trogg zapierał dech w piersiach. Jasna poświata padała na idealnie gładką powierzchnię tarczy ze stopu metali znanych tylko Metarionowi. Ręce, która trzymała tarczę wprawdzie na sile nie przybyło, ale połączenie kolorów srebrnego, czarnego i brązu zwiększało tylko efekt wyniosłości nowego pancerza. Ramiona Trogga chroniły wyraźnie Protostalowe, półokoliste ochraniacze. Nie wydać było na nich ani śladu zadrapania czy brudu, którego aż w nadmiarze było na poprzedniej zbroji. Sam tułów chroniony był przez ten sam napierśnik, jednak wyłatany, obrobiony i wypolerowany. Jednym słowem ponownie wstąpiło w niego życie. Z maski pozbyto się także zadrapań, co razem z srebrzącym się kilofem bojowym na plecach dopełniało efektu. Na ten widok Trost z zagwizdnięciem powiedział tylko "oho...", Tifren z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy przyglądał się swojemu towarzyszowi a Drawzer i Florex popatrzyli po sobie i wznieśli ręce w górę bijąc brawa. Wkrótce Trogga obkrążono, zadając mu niezliczoną liczbę pytań oraz złożono gratulacje Metarionowi. Ten zadowolony z uznania dla jego pracy w skromności przyjął podziękowania, w przeciwieństwie do pławiącego się minutami słąwy Trogga... Florex od początku zabawy zachowywał się trochę inaczej niż inni. Wprawdzie też się weselił, a na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech, ale zdawał sie być nieobecny i wyobcowany. Mimo, że zamienił dwa słowa z conajmniej połową zgromadzonych, to uczucie, że myślami jest gdzie indziej było nieodparte. Zauważył to też Druey, który niedługo przed północą poprosił Florexa na osobność. Razem udali się w stałe miejsce wspólnych rozmów- na polankę przy obrzeżach wioski. - Usiądź Florexie- powiedział Turaga opierając swoją laskę o konar, na którym po chwili spoczął. - Zobacz, z tąd widać co się dzieje w wiosce. Nogi samemu się ruszają, nawet mi! A ty chodzisz taki zamyślony. Uratowałeś przed zniewoleniem całą Południową Wioskę, w podróży pozyskałeś pomoc większą niż ktokolwiek inny dałby radę zebrać przez miesiąc. Samo to to powody to wielkiej dumy, a ty w dodatku w niewiele ponad tydzień odbiłeś Sedin, zaplanowałeś atak, sam poprowadziłeś Toa do walki. Pokonałeś w pojedynku Spizoka, wielkiego Mrocznego Łowcę, lidera SoFu! A co najważniejsze, zjednoczyłeś archipelag przez stworzenie Toa Półksiężyca. Niejeden zaryzykowałby stwierdzenie, że to jest właśnie twoje przeznaczenie. Ostatnie teraz co powinieneś robić to zamartwiać się. Więc co takiego cię trapi? - Turago... pamiętasz jak Trost zaprowadził nas do tej jaskini? - Tak - odpowiedział starszy. - To właśnie tam przebywa teraz twoja dusza, prawda? - Nie do końca. W Koe znalazłem ciała robotników. Ale kiedy je odkryłem, byłem sam. Skakdi na samym szczycie... Głęboko w jego piersi sterczała strzała Anarchera. Wy zobaczyliście ją pustą, ale na początku taka nie była. Anarcher obwinął wokół drzewca kartkę, z wiadomością. Ale ona była zaadresowana! Do mnie... Skąd on mógł wiedzieć, że to ja ją znajdę? Skąd? - Masz pewność co do tego wszystkiego? - Nie pisało tam "przekaż Florexowi" ani nic takiego. Po prostu pisał to do mnie. A skąd wiem, że to on? Kartka ma ślady krwi wytrysniętej z ciała. Kto inny jedną, niesbalansowaną strzałą powali dobrze zbudowanego Skakdi? - Tak, to prawda, Anarcher ma oko Lairuna. Możesz mi zdradzić, co tam jest napisane? - Prosi o spotkanie... To nie jest akurat żaden problem, bo już parę razy z nim rozmawiałem. Ale spokoju mi nie daje to, że on wiedział, że znajdę ten liścik. - Spokojnie. Mówisz, że już się z nim widywałeś- i jak dotąd żyjesz, prawda? Anarcher stworzył wokół siebie legendę, lubi propagandę i tajemniczość. Ale w głębi on jest taki jak ty. Też dba o Sedińczyków i choć wystrzega się tego tytulu jak ognia, jest jej obrońcą. Jak widzisz, nie tylko brał udział w walce o Centralną Wioskę, ale prowadził też dywersje kiedy ty szukałeś wsparcia. Wielu było zdziwionych jego obecnością w walkach, ale nie ja. Idź śmiało na to spotkanie z nim, nie myśl już o tym, potraktuj to jak zwykłą rozmowę ze znajomym. Kto wie, może on wręcz dołączy do Toa Półksiężyca? A teraz chodź, noc jeszcze młoda, a tobie należy się trochę dobrej zabawy. ---- Czcigodny miał w sobie "to coś". Wprawdzie jego autorytet sięgał po najdalsze krańce Sedin, a nawet Archipelagu, ale jednak na nikim nie wywierał takiego wpłytu jak na Florexie. Ten dziwny rodzaj więzi międy tą dwójką sprawiał, że słowa Drueya, które wypowiedziane przez kogoś innego prawdopodobnie niewiele by wskurały oddziaływały na Toa Roślinności zbawiennie. Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań zmartwienia Florexa odeszły na dalszy plan, co tylko wzmocniło wiarę Toa Zieleni w tego starego, ale jakże mądrego mędrca. Kiedy dwójka znalazła się z powrotem w wiosce zachowanie lidera Toa Półksiężyca było z goła inne. Nie tylko dorównywał innym w świętowaniu, ale i momentami był gwiazdą sytuacji. Najlepszym tego przykładem jest niespodziewane sięgnięcie po Matorańskie bandżo i odegranie "solówki". Na godzinę czy dwie przed wschodem słońca, kiedy nawet najwytrwalszym zaczynało brakować energii, a pęd zdarzeń trochę przyhamował Florex zebrał wokół siebie ogół Matoran. Przy pomocy reszty Toa opowiedział historię ostatnich dni, od samego początku, aż do końca... Historia Florexa nie należała jednak do domkniętych. Nie mógł jej opowiedzieć w całości, jak to czynią niektórzy sędziwi Turaga, gdyż przed nim i jego drużyną życie dopiero szykowało wielką przygodę, która w skutkach miała przyćmić wszystkie inne... Część 4 - Wstawać! - krzyknął Tifren wchodzący do chaty Florexa, z wstawionymi dodatkowymi łożami dla reszty Toa Półksiężyca. Kiedy pociągnął za klamkę i otworzył ciążkie, drewniane drzwi do środka wdarło się światło porannego słońca. Po zabawach dnia wczorajszego i nieprzespanych nocach każdy potrzebował teraz wypoczynku, choć po niektórzy bardziej od innych. W domu Florexa, mimo późnej godziny, kiedy to zazwyczaj wszyscy z zgromadzonych pogrążeni byli w swoich codziennych zajęciach, panowała cisza. Florex, Trogg i Drawzer ciągle spoczywali z zamkniętymi powiekami w swoich posłaniach. Metarion wstał już jakiś czas temu i siedział na skraju łóżka. Pogrążony w dokładnym sprawdzaniu jakości i wymiarów sęków podłogi wzrokiem cicho pogwizdywał. Z zadumy wyrwał go dopiero wracający Tifren. W chacie brakowało jedynie Trosta, który wstał wcześniej i wyszedł bez słowa. - Wstawać! - powtórzył Tifren, budząc wszystkich kolegów z drużyny.- Południe a wy ciągle tutaj? Wiatrowcy pozbierali się w porcie Południowej Wioski i niedługo odpływają. - Już? - zapytał przecierając podbite oczy Trogg - Ehe... Zbieramy się, trzeba pożegnać nowych znajomych, nie? - Tak, tak... a możesz mi łaskawie powtórzyć która jest godzina? - Za chwilę południe - To nie idę. Obiecałem sobie, że albo wstanę o świcie, albo o zachodzie... - O świcie to ty się położyłeś - Więc nie mam wyboru i muszę poczekać do zachodu - rzucił niewyraźnie zaspanym głosem Trogg i obrócił się na bok, w stronę ściany. W tym czasie Metarion zdążył już wstać i założyć swój pancerz, w którego ślady poszedł po chwili Florex. Drawzer także nie zwlekał za długo. Zanim jednak zaczął robić to co inni, podniósł się i popatrz po pokoju. Jego wzrok przykuli zbierający się Florex i Metarion. Rzucił też okiem na Tifrena. Po chwili namysłu i przyglądnięciu się swojej bordowo-czarnej zbroji leżącej pod oknem, w pokoju rozległ się jego ciepły bas - Hahaha... jak widzę niektórzy lepiej radzili sobie na polu walki od innych, nie? - Co masz na myśli? - odpowiedział Florex przeszukujący swój kufer w poszukiwaniu pazurów. - Popatrz na siebie! Albo na Tifrena czy kogokolwiek. Ale najlepiej na siebie. Zakurzony, powygniatany ten twój pancerz. Nie mówię już o poważnym kęsie, jaki wziął sobie z niego ząb czasu. Ale te podrapania, pęknięcia, przebarwienia... Metarion, kowalu mój drogi, powiedz, czy ta zbroja to już nie okaz muzealny? - Tak właściwie... - zaczął Toa Żelaza. - U mnie też nie jest najlepiej. Co się dało to załatałem mocą żywiołu, ale to nie to samo, co misternie wykuty komplet nagolenników i napierśnika. Nie ma połysku... - Może i masz trochę racji... - dodał po chwili namysłu Toa Zieleni. - Mówię wam, zróbcie to samo co Trogg...- Drawzer nie dokończył, gdyż z kąta doszło "uzupełnienie" od półprzytomnego Toa - Ta, Rządzę... a teraz ciszej bądźta, bo spać nie dajecie - Śpij, nie gadaj! - krzyknął Drawzer i rzucił w Trogga poduszką, na co usłyszał tylko "spadaj". Nie zwrócił na to uwagi i kontynuował wątek. -Mamy tu niekwestionowanego mistrza młota i kowadła, więc czego by z tego nie skorzystać? W parę godzin zrobił z badziewia Trogga majstersztyk, to pomyśl co by stworzył mając więcej czasu. - To nie jest zły pomysł- odpowiedział Toa Żelaza. - Pomijając fakt lepszej ochrony, zaznaczylibyśmy tym powstanie drużyny. Mogę się tym zająć. - Nie teraz mistrzu! -rzucił Tifren. -Idziemy do portu, pamiętasz? - Tak, tak... ---- Kiedy Toa byli gotowi, zaczepili jednego z Matoran przechadzającego się uliczką po wiosce. Dzisiejszego dnia aktywnych mieszkańców było conajmniej dwa razy mniej niż zawsze. Zaczepiony Matoranin był to znajomy Florexa, pomocnik Ziku, Holf. Dowiedzieli się od niego, że Trost jeszcze przed świtem opóścił wioskę, wyruszył na Północ, w stronę wioski Metariona. Idąc przez dróżkę pomiędzy wioskami Toa natknęli się na kilka ciał uciekajacych Skakdi. Wśród nawału myśli pędzących przez głowę Florexa znalazła się jedna, którą wypowiedział na głos -Ciekawe, przed ile jeszcze dni będziemy znajdywać trupy... Słowa te odbiły się jedynie głuchym echem, każdemu dając mniejszy czy też większy powód do namysłu. Jako że początek zaczął się od znalezienia zakrwawionych zwłok, podróż była raczej cicha. Metarion, Tifren, a nawet Trogg przyglądali się teraz w spokoju cichemu pięknu gęstych lasów. Metarion kopiąc kamień szedł przed siebie, myśląc o tym, co powinien powiedzieć tym, którym zawdzięcza wolność. Zadumie nie poddali się jedynie Florex i Drawzer. Szli ramię w ramię, z przodu grupy. Nie rozmawiali jednak ze sobą, a co jakiś czas rzucali szybkie spojrzenia to za ramię, to w głąb zarośli. Oczywiście nie widzieli nic poza zieleniącymi się liśćmi i grubą korą drzew, ale jednak czuli na sobie czyiś wzrok. Florex starał się o tym nie myśleć uznając to za efekt uboczny przedbitewnego stresu, Drawzer natomiast dopatrywał się czychajacych w zaroślach Skakdi. Niezależnie od tego, który z nich miał rację, dziwne uczucie towarzyszyło im przez całą drogę. W wiosce Droomera znaleźli się niedługo po osiągnięciu przez tarczę słoneczną szczytowego miejsca swojej codziennej wędrówki po nieboskłonie. Od razu skierowali się do portu. Najmniejsza z wiosek na wyspie powoli wracała do życia. Zgodnia z zarządzeniem Turagi, dopóki jej mieszkańcy nie wrócą z uchodźctwa w wiosce stacjonować będą strażnicy z centrum. Ich obecność pociągnęła za sobą kilku namolnych handlarzy, w tym i dusigrosza Kerata. Nie brakowało także lichwiarzy. Tego dnia byli oni jednak ledwo zauważalni w tłumie najemników Toa. Zapanowanie nad kilkoma tuzinami uzbrojonych, mających niejedno życie na sumieniu i nie zawsze do końca uczciwych wojowników graniczyło z cudem. Jedna iskra mogła rozniecić ogień wśród działających solo i nie obchodzących się z innnmi Toa. Mimo wszystko dokonać tego próbowali dowódcy, na czele z liderem- Prastem. Ten był tak pochłonięty sprawami organizacyjnymi, że Toa Półksiężyca zauważył dopiero, kiedy ci szturchnęli go w ramię. - O, wy tutaj? - zapytał zaskoczony, po czym zwinął trzymaną mapę w rulon. -Nie spodziewałem się was jeszcze zobaczyć - Nie wypada chyba odprawiać wybawców bez słowa pożegnania, prawda? - odezwał się pierwszy Metarion. Zanim jednak Prast zdążył odpowiedzieć, spod pobliskiego drzewa doszedł ironiczny, chrapliwy głos Tasata - Ta, wybawców... no chyba, że to Widgety wam ciążyły. Jeśli tak, to możecie nam postawić pomniki! -powiedział, po czym dodał wstając- Zamiast dziękować, dorzućcie mu trochę kasy, bardziej się ucieszy - Nie płacę ci za narzekanie, poza tym miałeś... - Wiesz co? Wsadź se te Widgety, mam to gdzieś- rzucił Tasat, po czym ogarnięty złością odszedł od rozmawiających - Co mu jest? - zapytał po chwili Florex - Sam nie wiem, trudny z niego okaz. Ale przejdzie mu. - W każdym razie, jeszcze raz w imieniu wszystkich Sedińczyków dziękuję za pomoc. Bez was siedzielibyśmy teraz w więzieniu. - Raczej pod ziemią- odezwał się Trogg, który całej rozmowie przysłuchiwał się z boku, większą uwagę przywiązując raczej do czystości swojego prawego ucha - To też możliwe. Jesteśmy waszymi dłużnikami- ciągnął dalej Florex - Nie naszymi, tylko Turagi Allaya, to on nas opłacił. - Ale to wy walczyliście ramię w ramię z nami. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się kiedyś spotkamy- dołączył do rozmowy Drawzer, po czym dodał. - A co z jeńcami? - Zgodnie z poleceniem, wszyscy zostali skuci i obecnie czekają na statku, gotowi do transportu. Żywych zostało 38, z czego 14 ciągle nieprzytomnych... - Ledwie 3 tuziny?- Zaciekawił się Florex. Jestem pewien, że było ich więcej. - Było. Ale nie wszyscy przeżyli noc. Jedni wykrwawili się sami, inni... Matoranie widać nie kwapili się do przebaczania. Cóż, według mnie zasłużyli sobie na taki koniec...Mamy także ich przywódców: Spizok, Varharon, Jorg i Tumur czekają na statku, pod nadzorem najlepszych strażników. Pojmaliśmy także Drakkana, lecz ten stracił rękę i był bliski śmierci, więc został odesłany wcześniej, razem z dwójką moich ludzi. Kiedy tylko dostanie protezę, także znajdzie się w więzieniu. Jedynie Avatrack nam umknął, możliwe że ciągle jest na wyspie, dlatego radzę wam uważać. Brak mi także informacji co do Północnej Wioski, gdzie prowadzona jest osobna odprawa. Kiedy odpłyniemy, odwiedzimy Moron, tam Turaga Seft ma zająć się Skakdi. Powiadomiliśmy także Zakon Mata Nui, który w ciągu najbliższych dwóch, może trzech tygodni przejmie od was Siewców. Mieli wysoką pozycję na ich czarnej liście, dlatego poradzę wam coś: oddajcie ich, ale za opłatą, na pewno na to przystaną. Zakonowi zależy, żeby mieć ich żywych. Toa Półksiężyca jeszcze długo rozmawiali z Prastem, skończyli dopiero kiedy pierwsi najemnicy zaczęli opuszczać wyspę. Dowiedzieli się też wtedy, że w porcie znajdował się Druey, który przybył tu z podobnych powodów co oni. Późnym popołudniem Południowa Wioska znowu opustoszała, a bohaterowie Archipelagu razem ze starszym wrócili do Centrum. ---- W Północnej Wiosce Trost zjawił się parę godzin po południu. Nie wszedł główną bramą, nadszedł od strony pól madu na zachodzie. Plantacja ciągnęła się na kilkaset Bio w wielu rządach, a owoce były już niemal gotowe do zbiorów. Kiedy wyszedł z gęstwiny dżungli, zobaczył jednak pierwsze drzewa całkowicie pozbawione owoców. Przedwczesne zbiory? Zatanawiał się idąc ścieżką pomiędzy roślinami. To przecież za wcześnie. Niedojrzałe Cabolo są niebezpieczne. Po co mieli by ryzykować, skoro za parę tygodni owoce dojrzeją. Drzewa były zdrowe, owoce miały na pewno... Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pozdrowienie Le-Matoranina. W miarę jak zbliżał się do wioski, na polach pojawiały się sylwetki Matoran. Jedni byli ogrodnikami, wykonywali swoją codzienną pracę, inni przetrząsali okolicę w poszukiwaniu ciał poległych, jeszcze inni szukali okazji do zarobku, zbierając broń i to, co martwi mieli przy sobie. Trost grzecznie odpowiadał na powitania, nie zatrzymał się jednak przy nikim na krótką pogawędkę. Nie miał na to czasu, spieszył się. Zdecydowannym krokiem przebył calą trasę, zatrzymując się tylko raz. Zobaczył wtedy rosnące nieco w odosobnieniu drzewo Madu. U jego podnóża malował się nieprzyjemny widok. Bezwartościowe resztki pękniętych owoców walały się dookoła, konar Madu był poobdzierany, miał liczne nacięcia i na pierwszy rzut oka widać było na nim ślady eksplozji dużej ilości Cabolo. Ciał w prawdzie nie było, ale krwawe kałuże i czerwono zabarwiona trawa wyraźnie pokazywały miejsca, gdzie leżały. Po broni też nie było ani śladu, z pewnością leżała już w kufrach zbieraczy. Po nierównej, zrytej ziemi walały się za to resztki zniszczonego pancerza, wśród których Trost wyróżnił kawałki brązowej Salom. Domyślając się, co miało tu miejsce ruszył dalej. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Vezoka999 Kategoria:Saga Sedin